


Holiday Music

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2019 [1]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent (BomBARDed), Bardvent 2019 (BomBARDed), Day 1: Holiday Music, just some nice fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Randy plays Splash some holiday music.
Series: Bardvent 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Holiday Music

**Author's Note:**

> This was day one of my Bardvent this year. Bardvent is an event run on the Bardcast discord! Message me on Twitter @bardcord for more info! I love you!

Randy perched on the top of the bookshelf, tiny, poorly tuned plastic guitar in hand. Symbol walked right below him, apparently unaware. He settled into his desk chair, propped his feet up on the desk, and pulled his hat down over his face for a nap.  
Randy readied himself for the first light snore, and then strummed loudly.  
“Jingle bells, Symbol spells, Wesley got away! The Mitch-mobile lost a wheel and sandy laid an egg!”  
Symbol jumped at the grating sound, boots knocking on wood. He glared up at Randy, who grinned down at him.  
“Hello Randy, satisfied with your performance’?”  
“Totally, ready for my next song?” Preventing reply, Randy strummed out another harsh chord.  
“Dashing threw the snow, on a pair of broken skis, hitting all the trees, bleeding all the way, ha ha ha!”  
Symbol brought his feet down and stood. “Last chance, go practice somewhere else and I won’t retaliate.”  
“Whatcha gonna do, Splash? You’re down there, and I’m up here. Speaking of which,”  
“Up on the rooftop, click click cli-“  
Mid-verse, Symbol snapped and disappeared, reappearing suddenly in a puff of smoke next to Randy, and holding a pair of scissors. In one motion he snipped the strings with a satisfying twang. “You were saying?”  
“Bye Splash.”


End file.
